


How Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews Got Their Nicknames

by Kazer1988



Category: Chicago Blackhawks/Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, BoyxBoy, M/M, Underage Drinking, worldjuniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazer1988/pseuds/Kazer1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Kane recalls how he first met Jonathan Toews at the 2006 World Juniors...Caution....*smut*<br/>This is boyxboy, so if you're a homophobe or just an ass, kindly leave this page. (Thanks) :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick Kane liked the feeling of being a free man. Being a hockey player helped. A couple rounds of tequila shots and Patrick's dick in, well, anything, helped him even a bit more. Patrick tried to stay sober most of the time (and mainly failed on those attempts,) but the NHL Draft, and all of the Playoff Games in the NHL post-season, for that matter, were the days that Patrick definitely felt like a free man, Patrick thought as he began to dress for the occasion. The 2006 NHL Draft. Patrick had a tradition of going down to the nearest bar on NHL Draft Day, grabbing a chair right up front by the bar, the nearest to the T.V., and well, the alcohol. Patrick threw on (very tight) dark-washed skinny jeans, a loose gray t-shirt and white converse, just for the hell of it. Patrick (gave an attempt at) styling his hair before he ruffled around his dirty-blond curls and then shut the door to his apartment (somewhat quietly) in downtown London, Ontario.

Patrick arrived at the bar around fifteen minutes early, wanting to get a round in before the draft started, just in case Patrick couldn't decide which guy in the draft he thought was the hottest while he was completely sober. The announcers began talking soon after.

"Hello and welcome to the 2006 N.H.L. Draft! The crew and I are here in Vancouver..."

Soon after the announcers finished their 'introduction,' the General Managers began finishing up trading picks and then the teams began choosing their picks. Erik Johnson went first overall to Saint Louis, which was pretty believable, considering Johnson was a pretty decent player, even though he was a defensemen, Patrick thought. Jordan Staal went second overall to the Pens, which was quite surprising, but being Eric Staal's younger brother probably helped him out a lot.

And then, the Chicago Blackhawks. Patrick had always wanted to be a Buffalo Sabre, hence his hometown, but a part of Patrick had always felt attached to Chicago. Patrick had always yearned to know what it would feel like to be a Hawk, but he could never explain it. The Hawks' General Manager began to speak about how the organisation was so proud to have this pick (blah, blah, blah, spoken like a true G.M.) Patrick thought.

"With our first pick in the 2006 National Hockey League Draft, the Chicago Blackhawks are proud to select, from the University of North Dakota, Jonathan Toews." the General Manager announced.

When Patrick heard that name, his head shot right up. Patrick suddenly couldn't help remembering everything that went down at the 2005-'06 World Juniors. 

Patrick had gone down to Vancouver to watch some of the U.S.'s World Junior Team's games that tournament. One of them was specifically the U.S.A/Canada game at the end of December, 2005. The United States lost 3-2 that game, and Patrick had a tendency to get pissed off when his team lost a game. That was mainly the reason why Patrick accidentally knocked into Jonathan Toews after the game in the hallway connecting all the change rooms.

"Hey, you!" Patrick shouted after Jonny Toews, after the accidental 'bumping into him' in the hallway.

Jonathan Toews was the "new, up-coming star of Canada's National Team," Patrick read somewhere.

"Your team fucking sucks, you know that?" Kaner sniggered at Jonny.

"Oh! I see. An American who loved tonight's game. Tell me, American, which goal was your favorite?" Jonathan joked, smiling lightly.

Patrick cocked his head to the side, shaking his head and then saying:  
"I'm Patrick fucking Kane, because you're asking." Patrick said to the slightly older boy.

"Jonathan fucking Toews, because you're asking," Jonny responded, putting out a hand as Patrick reluctantly took it and shook.

Just as Patrick was about to walk past Jonathan down to the other end of the hallway, Jonny leaned in close to Patrick, just close enough that Jonny's lips slightly grazed the tip of Patrick's left ear when he spoke, saying:

"I'll see you around, Kaner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick Kane recalls when he met Jonathan Toews at the 2006 World Juniors.

The remainder of the World Juniors were pretty average. Of course Patrick wanted to fucking murder somebody after the U.S.'s semi-final loss to the Russians. It was even shittier when Canada went on to beat the Russians fucking 5-0. Patrick decided to make an exception that night and feel free. Conveniently for Patrick, the club closest to to Patrick was also the club nearest to the arena. Patrick liked drinking after all the U.S.'s losses, but strangely, Patrick couldn't bare to go near any alcoholic substance after the U.S.'s loss to Canada in the Preliminary Round, after which he bumped into Jonathan Toews.

Patrick couldn't explain it, but he couldn't help remember that Jonny's face came the closest to him than any other human's had in the past seventeen years, other than his mom or his dad when they like kissed him goodnight, or the random whores that Patrick occasionally slept with when he felt free. Patrick's heart began to race as he recalled Jonny's breath on his neck and his lips grazing Patrick's earlobe, making Patrick's breath hitch all over again.

"Yooooo! We win fucking better than you!" an asshole shouted as he entered the club, and then Patrick remembered: the arena's club. Canadians. Jonathan Toews. Patrick thought, trying to tell his mind to shut the fuck up and calm down, because if Patrick didn't, he'd probably have a boner in the middle of a club, which made Patrick feel a little bit uncomfortable. Patrick downed his final shot, then decided to get out of the bar as quickly as possible, but unfortunately, some people are quicker than others, and back then, a lot of people were quicker than Patrick Kane.

"Hey," a voice said, a bit hoarsely behind Patrick, a voice that Patrick remembered all too well.  
"Where ya going, Kaner?"

"Just out. I've had my drink. Your turn," Patrick answered the taller hockey player, beginning to open the side entrance of the club.

"I've seen some of your games," Jonny half-shouted at Patrick, coming closer behind him. "You know, you're not too bad, but guess what?" Jonny said, more quietly as Patrick reluctantly turned around to listen.

"What?" Patrick said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I. Always. Win," Jonny whispered in Patrick's other ear, then pulled away.

"You wanna bet?" Patrick asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes. I. Would." Jonny said, slowly making his way around the other hockey player.

"Yes I would." Jonny repeated, smirking, as his dark brown eyes turned nearly black, filled with---what was that? Patrick thought to himself...lust?

"You know, I bet you must be wondering what I'm thinking, doing here, talking to you, an American who clearly hates Canadian hockey players..." Jonny trailed off, slightly slurring his words. "And you're pretty short, you know that Patrick?" Jonny asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're a little bitch, you know that, Jonathan Toews?" Patrick responded to Jonny, giving a slight smile.

"Hey," Jonny answered, poking Patrick lightly. "Can I ask you a question, Patrick, Fucking, Kane?" Jonny said, leaning close towards Patrick, his face next to the smaller boy's as he whispered in his ear. Patrick couldn't see Jonny, but he knew that there was a fat-ass grin plastered on Jonny's face.

"What?" Patrick spat bitterly, yet wanting to know what trick Jonny had up his sleeve next.

"You ever fucked a boy, Kaner?" Jonny said, pulling away from Patrick, a smirk spreading across Jonathan's face. "Because if you haven't..." Jonny trailed off, then continued. "Here's the key to my hotel room down the street," Jonny said, chuckling as he handed Patrick a key card. "It's a spare." Jonny said, adding a light giggle. Patrick was speechless for a second, then said:

"What the fuck?" Jonny just laughed.

"Maybe I'll see you later, Patrick." Jonny whispered in Patrick's ear, letting his lips brush down the side of Patrick's ear, very intentionally, then turned on his heel and walked slowly back to the crowd of bodies. Patrick just stared in shock for a long moment, staring at Jonny. Jonny was talking to a few of his friends, chugging down some---water?...and then soon after coming back towards Patrick, carrying a set of keys.

"You know, I don't find it very gentleman-like to do it when you're drunk. I prefer to be sober." Jonny said to Patrick, shedding a small smirk, maybe even a smile and then looking down and exiting the bar. Patrick didn't know what to think. Patrick had made out with a boy before, yeah, but fucked a guy? Patrick wasn't sure what to do. He knew it probably wasn't a very good idea, but when Jonny said that he wanted to be sober, Patrick couldn't even believe...Patrick couldn't even believe that Jonathan Toews wanted to be near him....Wait, what the fuck? Patrick thought. He never felt like he was below anyone, and yet, Patrick had become intimidated by a Canadian? But not just that, Patrick felt exhilirated and---happy when he was around Jonny. There was also the fact that Patrick felt as if he got any harder, his dick was going to pop out of his pants if he didn't get out of the club any time soon. Patrick sighed as he exited out the side door of the club where Jonny had exited moments earlier. Patrick got into his car and then turned on the ignition, taking a deep breath before hitting the gas. Patrick had a lot of thinking to do when he got back to the hotel he was staying at, but for some odd reason, Patrick somehow knew that his night would most-likely end up with him not sleeping in his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick Kane recalls when he met Jonathan Toews at the 2006 World Juniors.

Jonny didn't actually have sex that much. In fact, Jonny had never had sex with a guy. Ever. He'd never kissed a guy (except in a lame-ass truth or dare game,) Jonathan had never given head, nothing. That was why, when Jonathan Toews saw Patrick Kane, he had never been taken so aback. Jonny had only had one real girlfriend, and had never had a boyfriend.  
Jonny couldn't help but wonder how this was going to take place, but he decided that the best way to be prepared (if Kane even showed up,) would be to do his research. Jonny looked at around twenty gay porn vids, then dimmed the lights a bit. Jonny added a bit of gel to his hair (after taking a shower of course,) and changed out of his tequila-smelling clothes into a fresh v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans.  
Jonny had always wondered what he was like while drunk, and he was pretty sure Patrick was going to tell him all about it, that is if he hadn't already scared him off.

Patrick's car was parked outside of the hotel written on Jonny's key card. Patrick quite literally couldn't wait to go in there, nearly suffocating in his car because of how he felt. Yet, there was still something holding him back.

What if it was all a joke? What if Jonny was just screwing with him? Well, if he was, Jonny'd better watch his back, Patrick thought, but even if there was the slightest chance that Jonny was telling the truth, Patrick wanted it.  
He wanted it all.

Patrick stepped shakily out of his car, wringing his hands continuously after putting Jonny's spare key card in the back pocket of his jeans he just changed into. Patrick sighed, dragging himself into the hotel. Patrick darted straight for the elevator as soon as he got into the hotel, hoping no one from the club that night would see him, let alone be in the lobby. Patrick pushed the Floor 2 button and waited for the elevator to reach Jonny's floor. 219. The card read. Patrick veered to the left and walked quietly down the hallway. Patrick decided that since Jonny, you know, gave Patrick a key card, he might as well use it.

Jonny heard the handle of the hotel room move and Jonny's heart began to race.  
"Uh, yep!" he half-shouted awkwardly towards the door as it slowly creaked open. Patrick was just walking into Jonny's hotel room when Patrick saw Jonny half-running half-flailing into the main room, for whatever reason, Patrick didn't know, but what he did know, was that at that sight, Patrick could genuinely smile.  
Jonny could see Patrick when he turned the corner, and what he saw make him stop in his tracks. Patrick's face was framed with dirty blond curls, but the insides spotted light blond freckles. He was wearing his hair in a kind of mullet, but in the way that would make you want to mess it all up then re-do the hair and do it all again.  
"So...you came," Jonny said, putting on his "alpha male" face, adding a smirk.  
"Yeah...well, I figured, we're all gonna die anyways, right?" Patrick added another smirk into the mix as he scoffed.  
"Ooh. Ouch. Well, you know, I kind of invited you here out of pity, so--" Jonny laughed as Patrick punched Jonny playfully in the arm.  
"You wanna know something, Kaner?" Jonny asked Patrick.  
"Yeah, sure. What the hell," Patrick replied.  
"I've never fucked a dude either," Jonny whispered normally, and then the two boys began to laugh.  
"Wow. So we're both like gay-fucking virgins," Patrick answered, burying his head in his hands to stop him from laughing.  
"So, we understand each-other then?" Jonny asked, laughing lightly.  
"Yeah." Patrick answered. He had never actually realized that Jonny was actually quite a bit taller than him. Patrick could see right through Jonny's eyes, making Patrick almost believe the saying: "the eyes are the window to the soul."  
What Patrick did next surprised Jonny and even himself, but Patrick knew afterwards that it was definitely the right decision.

Patrick tilted his head up and gently placed his lips on Jonny, then pulling away for a second. "Uh, I--" Patrick tried to explain himself, but before he could get anymore words out, his lips had been crushed against Jonny's again. This time, the two boys were both fighting for dominance. Jonny grabbed Patrick by the neck and entangled his fingers through Patrick's hair and the mullet became mussed after only a few seconds. Patrick and Jonathan began slowing down the kiss, then hurrying the kiss back up twice as fast. Patrick began nibbling on Jonny's lower lip as he heard Jonny make a sound that was definitely because of pleasure. Jonny flicked his tongue along the inside of Kaner's bottom lip, and soon sliding it across Kaner's teeth, pleading for Patrick to let him in, which he did without hesitation.  
"Take it off," Patrick growled, tugging at the v-neck of Toews' t-shirt as Jonny obeyed him. After around a minute, both the boys' shirts were off and the two hockey players were stumbling around Jonny's hotel room, making their way to the bedroom.  
"Fuck," Jonny exclaimed as the two boys' tongues fought for dominance. Patrick stopped the kiss, then slowly put his mouth to Jonny's ear, teasing him, then saying:  
"You remember when you said you never lose?" Kaner hissed in Jonny's ear, trailing kisses along Jonny's earlobe, down his neck, along his collarbone.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Jonny asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
"Prove it." Kaner said, smirking.  
"I will." Jonny answered.  
Patrick reached for Jonny's belt, undoing it as Kaner began palming Jonny's cock, satisfied when he heard Jonny moan.  
Jonny pushed Patrick up against the bedroom door, shutting it hard behind them. Jonny began to lay kisses from Patrick's neck, to his collarbone, to his chest, all the way down to Patrick's pants. Jonny whipped off Patrick's belt, maybe even quicker than Patrick had. Jonny took Patrick's pants all the way down, then took Patrick's cock in his hand and began pumping.

Jonny grinned when he heard a series of moans from Patrick and even a whimper in between. Jonny stopped pumping Kaner, then asked: "Just because I'm feeling very generous today, you chose what next."

Within twenty seconds at the most, Patrick was taking Jonny in and Jonny had no idea how Patrick could have never given head before, but then again, he'd probably be ten times better, Jonny thought to himself, about himself. Patrick had Jonny ramming into the side dresser, making him gasp for air. Jonny pulled Patrick up quickly and abruptly and soon the two had switched places. Patrick moaned as he could see Jonny take nearly all of him in. Kaner's knuckles were nearly white as he clung to the edge of Jonny's nightstand.  
"Get up, fuck," Patrick said, nearly out of breath as Jonny smirked and pressed his lips to Patrick's again. This kiss was passionate, as the two felt every inch of each-other's bodies, then grabbing each-other's asses before Jonny reached into the drawer on his nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom.  
"So, you wanna go first?" Jonny asked Patrick.  
"Shut up and just fuck me, you dick," Patrick said as Jonny laughed.  
"Well..." Jonny trailed off, then chuckled. Jonathan began by wiggling in one finger, then two, then added a third finger into Patrick and Jonny could feel a smile was spread across Patrick's face. "What're you waiting for, eh?" Kaner asked, mimicking the Canadian stereotype. "Oh, you'll see," Jonny answered, bringing his face up behind Kaner, his breath hot on the side of Kaner's face, and then, Jonny thrust inside of Patrick as Kaner let out a moan, followed with a whimper of pleasure.  
The boys changed off after who knows how long. Patrick seemed to liked to tease Jonny until he nearly came, anticipating for Patrick to fuck him. Jonny preferred the, fuck Patrick hard until he came, putting in some kisses here and there.  
The two boys were out of breath and laying in each-other's cum by the time the two hockey players were finished.  
"You know, you're pretty fucking lucky I decided not to have a roommate for the Juniors."  
"Mmm," Patrick answered, smiling as he looked over at Jonny.  
"Wow," he said, his cheeks red, as he leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to Jonny's lips.  
"Yeah," Jonny answered Patrick. "You're pretty fucking gorgeous yourself, Kaner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick Kane meets Jonathan again after the 2006 World Juniors.

A year and a half after the world juniors

"Hi," a voice said, a bit hoarsely behind Patrick. Patrick was in the men's bathroom, prepping himself for this day. The 2007 NHL Draft. It was Patrick's turn, but this person here could ruin it all for him.  
Patrick's head rose slowly as he turned his head to find Jonny standing behind him, looking as misplaced as ever.  
"So...draft day, huh?" Jonny asked Kaner, trying not to say too much into it.  
"Wow," Kaner answered him. "You know, it's been what, a year? You haven't even fucking called me! What the hell, man! So, what? We hooked up like, twice, and I told you you were the most fucking gorgeous thing in this universe and what, you blow me off for a year?! And come back for what, my draft day?!" Kaner went out of breath, putting his face in his hands.  
"I'm apart of the Hawks, remember? I was their last first pick, so I thought maybe I'd welcome the new kid with the management," Jonny answered. "Look. I know you probably hate me, but it's a two way street," Jonny continued, then wishing he hadn't just said what he did. "Oh god. Patrick, I didn't call you because..."  
"Because what?! If it was just some random hookup, then--"  
"No! That's the point! It was so much more than just a random hookup! I was in love with you! I fucking love you! You..." Jonny trailed off, covering his face with his hands.  
"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 2007 NHL Draft..."  
"I have to go..." Patrick said, about to move past Jonny. Jonny felt Patrick brush past him for a second, but he couldn't take it.  
Jonny reached out and grabbed Kaner's arm, pulling Kaner towards the other boy. Patrick's lips smashed into Jonny's, bringing back so many memories. Patrick wanted to hate Jonny, Patrick wanted to pull away, but in all honesty, Patrick never wanted the kiss to end. That was, until Patrick was drafted first overall. By the Chicago Blackhawks.  
It took all of the two boys' strength not to grope each-other right there on stage, but when the two went home, Patrick soon came over to Jonny's apartment and said:  
"I fucking love you, 'cause, you know, you're asking." Jonny smiled.  
"And I fucking love you, 'cause, well, you're asking. Patrick smiled, chuckling along with Jonny, just as Kaner spotted a workout machine that looked like half an elyptical, half a bike, but with a bunch of tubes attached to it.  
"What the fuck is that?!" Patrick asked, laughing his face off.  
"Oh, come on. There's always time to try new things!" Jonny said, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, that's what you said the second time we had sex. That turned out great," Patrick said sarcastically, laughing as Jonny playfully punched Patrick's arm.  
"Ow!" Patrick shrieked.  
"Wow." Jonny said calmly as he stroked Patrick's cheek, gently kissing Patrick on the lips.  
"Yeah," Kaner answered, looking into Jonny's dark brown eyes. "You're pretty fucking gorgeous yourself, Tazer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading, (kind of feel like a Satan Worshipper...) oh well, I'll go down to the depths of hell shipping this. Go Hawks ;)


End file.
